Jellyfish Sage Mode
Sage Mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. Training This particular Sage Mode is only taught by the King Jellyfish at the bottom of the ocean. In order to enter Sage Mode, the gatherer must remain absolutely still in order to be one with nature and balance the natural energy with their own physical and spiritual energies. If the user puts too little natural energy into using senjutsu, the technique will not work. Conversely, if too much natural energy is taken in, their body will turn to stone forever and take the form of a jellyfish. The King Jellyfish secretes a specialized venom that is injected in the student's body. The applicant's body will then start passively taking in natural energy. This venom fades away after an hour and a new injection is needed, thus rendering this method useful only for learning purposes. King Jelly has a specialized tentacle that draws out the nature energy should the applicant undergo an incorrect transformation. Attributes Advantages *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. *The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. *The user can manipulate natural energy. *The user can sense chakra around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. *When facing an opponent that can drain chakra, this can prove to be fatal to the opponent if they absorbed too much chakra and will be turned to stone if they haven't had training with Sage Mode in the past. Furthermore, the user of Sage Mode can hold still to absorb more natural energy for the opponent to absorb and turn their own chakra absorption against them. Disadvantages *In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still, leaving them vulnerable. Users have at times been shown entering Sage Mode without this preparation. *Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. Bypassing the Disadvantages These weaknesses, however, can be compensated for through various methods and techniques such as: *The user can fuse with a jellyfish which gathers the nature energy for him. *Another option is to employ shadow clones. The clones can gather natural energy elsewhere and are dispelled when the energy is needed, thus transferring the gathered energy to the original. *If the user continually practices the use of their Sage Mode then the time needed to recharge their sage chakra can be drastically shortened. *If the user is also a jinchūriki that has achieved harmony with their tailed beast, they can drastically speed up their ability to gather natural energy in tailed beast mode to the point of only needing a few seconds to fully charge or recharge their sage chakra. Trivia *The user's eyes gain teal markings at the corner to convey that this mode has been entered.